User talk:YatzSliversword
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Warriors theory Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Archive Hiya! So this is the new wiki, huh? Great! You should archive that stuff up there right now. It's valuble info. Cheetahstar123 Cheetahs Rock! 13:00, February 16, 2011 (UTC) hi. 15:08, February 16, 2011 (UTC) SO COOOl I love the wiki. SOOO AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ♦Crystals In The Sky. HollyClan♦ 13:22, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Woah Created a new siggie. <3 Honeyfern Honeyfern 13:26, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I missed you!!!!! HI!!!!!!!!!!!! It seems like ages since I've spoken to ya', Yatz. I just joined this Wiki. I just wanted to warn you: I'm currently on holiday, and this is my first computer time in weeks. I've really ''missed you and all my other great Wiki friends. I'm on my Grandpa's computer right now in Tasmania. I only have, like, 10 minutes or so more on the computer until I have to get off and leave for my Grandma's house, where me and my family have been staying in Tazzy. I probably won't have another computer time until I get home(not to my Grandma's house, my real home). Just warning you. I probably won't get enough time right now to message Cheetahstar123, so could you plz message Cheetah and tell her I've gone on holiday and such? Thanks, and I look forward to meeting you again on here, or some other Warriors-related Wiki. Bye for now. May StarClan light your path, Kittycat79Kitties Rule! 04:30, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I really like the wiki Yatz! 00:45, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Warrior Blank Here it is =) 20:35, February 27, 2011 (UTC) I don't really like how this turned out, but here it is anyway-- 21:10, February 27, 2011 (UTC) I think this one is a good rogue blank, you can make it something else if you want. 18:26, March 5, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean it looks like the leader?-- 00:54, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:K! Sure! I'd love to join! BTW, could you join my new role-playing site? I just made it yesterday, so it looks very boring. Please tell me if you would you like to join. If you would, I'll give you the link to my website. 10:18, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Deal I'll do his kit sure! Love that lineart so cute! Hey could you give me a recomendation for lineart cuz my friend Loudsplash made a wiki and can't find anyone to help her. I kinda wanted to help her out. :D Honeyfern 12:47, March 1, 2011 (UTC) THANK YOU! I'll tell her!!! She's been snooping this wiki. :P She might wanna help. :D Honeyfern 12:52, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Hehe yup. I just made a theory page! :D:D:DHoneyfern 13:06, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Brambleclaw's kit image. I did it. EPIC FAIL! Honeyfern 13:24, March 1, 2011 (UTC) OK. :| it's not amazing like ur chararts. :D Honeyfern 13:42, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Okay, any better? I reuploaded it. You don't have to use it, I'm no good at drawing on computers :P Mistystar 'Trust the fire within...' Re:My RP site Okay! Great! Can I give you another time though? I have to go now. My sister is bugging me like crazy to get off the computer. -Rainwillow And I replied. :DHoneyfern 14:49, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Rollbacker Hey I found out what a Rollbacker is! Rollbackers are people who watch for vandalism and stuff. Thats why I made the Vandalism page. :DHoneyfern 15:23, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Greetings! Hello! I'm here! [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 21:41, March 4, 2011 (UTC) No, I don't. Sorry. [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 21:56, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Sure! That would be great! [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 22:05, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Wait, I've never done this before. How do I write something? [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 22:08, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Wow, awesome wiki! Oops, forgot to sign. XD 00:03, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Maybe... ☀'SquirrelFlame29'☀' Fire can '''Create or Destroy Hi! I'm good! [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 16:24, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Wand to go on IRC? [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 16:29, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! So do you want to go onto IRC? [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 23:13, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Uh...sorry I wasn't on when you said "okay". Just let me know when, and I'll try to keep checking this wiki and see if your ready. [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 01:34, March 6, 2011 (UTC) hi Hi....i was just..uh wondering if i could help out with this wikis staff...like what you and cheetastar do...? Feathermoon 04:16, March 6, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Sure! [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 16:04, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Are you there? [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 16:09, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I am there on another window. Weird... [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 16:13, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 16:16, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I don't know. I just saw it like that today. That's happened to people on other wikis too. [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 16:21, March 6, 2011 (UTC) No, you didn't give me a link to this wiki...I had heard of it somewhere on someones talkpage and just kept an eye out for a link because I was interested since I knew Night Shine was making lineart for it, and then, somewhere, (I dont remember where) I found a link and just became interested with this wiki. And as for the question I asked that you replyed to...is there already an admin? Because now that would be cool, since I always wanted to be like Bramble, on the Warrior wiki. Feathermoon 17:47, March 6, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Wow! Thank you soooo much! Feathermoon 18:03, March 6, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Hi yatz, I was wondering if you could tell me who the other admins are so i know who im working with? Feathermoon 21:00, March 6, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Oh thats cool...Do you wanna meet on IRC? Feathermoon 21:07, March 6, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Hey I made a userbox for if a page needs editing! here it is. Honeyfern 22:13, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm on now. [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 22:47, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Yes. [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 22:53, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Sure! [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 22:55, March 7, 2011 (UTC) I sure am! Feathermoon 00:26, March 8, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon And saspific charart you want me to make? id be happy to do any cat Feathermoon 00:37, March 8, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Okay, i have to go but ill make one later! bye! Feathermoon 00:41, March 8, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon I have a question. When we say what clan the cat is in, if they are in StarClan, do we put StarClan? [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 00:51, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay. [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 00:54, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Sure. [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 00:58, March 8, 2011 (UTC) I forgot what the directions were for character art from IRC. Could you tell me one more time? [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 01:42, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Sure Suuurrree! But how do I make the page?\ Feathermoon 23:44, March 8, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Its pretty hard to find a decent one, but I searched it up on google... :3 and then i added the square and cropped it on...uh pixlr! And for the tutorial, should I just make a new page on the wiki or where does that page go? Feathermoon 23:49, March 8, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Oh, nevermind Feathermoon 23:51, March 8, 2011 (UTC)feathermoon Of course! :) But remember, this could take a day or five to finesh. Feathermoon 00:03, March 9, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon My charart tutorial. i was editing it. Go check it out! I have how to do a warrior up. Feathermoon 00:26, March 9, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Hey, i really wanted to make blackstars leader image, but i had no clue if we even had a leader blank, so i'llrobobly just make his....warrior? image? I was also wondering how mny images could be up for approvl at one time. Feathermoon 01:00, March 9, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon This the deputy pic? And if you want, I can fix up the tail a bit Feathermoon 01:19, March 9, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon And one more question, did you make that queen blank official? Okay, so if you ever get tired of me making chararts one after another, you can tell me to stop! Feathermoon 01:35, March 9, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Thank you! So, rollbackers look out for vandilism and stuff, right? [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 23:19, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Okay! Thank you! :DDDDDDDD [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 01:45, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Sure. [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 01:50, March 10, 2011 (UTC) question Hey, I have a quick question. What does it mean to be a Senior warrior of Project Charart? Feathermoon 01:15, March 11, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Hi! [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 02:27, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh okay. Feathermoon 14:11, March 11, 2011 (UTC)feathermoon Hi!!!!!!!!! 16:49, March 11, 2011 (UTC) I like your blog on vandals! :D 15:31, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Yatz. [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 17:15, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Sure. [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 17:17, March 12, 2011 (UTC) I didn't leave IRC. I'm still on it. I'll close it and go on again. Maybe something isn;t working right. [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 17:35, March 12, 2011 (UTC) OMG! My cumputor just did it again! [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 17:41, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Which time? If it was the last time, I was just getting something to eat. If it was any of the other times, my cumputor shut off. [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 18:22, March 12, 2011 (UTC) You on? It said you were editing 10 minutes ago Feathermoon 18:24, March 12, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Okay...Cool...So mabye do ya wanna meet on IRC? Feathermoon 18:32, March 12, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon I am now. [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 21:54, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Sure! [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 22:01, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, but I can't talk now. I'm coloring an image for the character art. [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 15:48, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Sure! [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 16:56, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Sure i'll get working. Feathermoon 22:18, March 14, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Yea Feathermoon 22:37, March 14, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon I know this should be in the Project charart section, but i just want to show you first ebcause its so terrible and...just not good WOAH the pic is a little pic :3 Feathermoon 22:39, March 14, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Sure Feathermoon 22:40, March 14, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon That's great! I love what you said about me. And why is Moonbreeze Cheetahstar? [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 22:51, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Okay. [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 23:00, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Okay! I'll see you there! :D [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 23:05, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Yes! I looked at it and it's great! :D [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 21:49, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Thats fine. I'm just replying the Hi. 00:07, March 17, 2011 (UTC)Featehrmoon sure 22:41, March 17, 2011 (UTC)FeathermoonYes! -Rainwillow It's great! [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 22:02, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I'm about to have dinner, so not right now. Sorry. [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 22:07, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Ello! ELLO it Mist!! Mistcloud22 23:59, March 18, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Ya love it! Mistcloud22 00:04, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Everyday but on school days, after school to 9:30 and then like today it would be after school to like 12:30 midnight xD Mistcloud22 00:10, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I try to get on as much as I can xD Mistcloud22 00:14, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Not really! Mistcloud22 00:18, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi! You online? -Rainwillow Sure! Which one? -Rainwillow K. Meet ya there! -Rainwillow Hi again =D Mistcloud22 01:13, March 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm on now. [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 01:35, March 19, 2011 (UTC) No, why? Mistcloud22 20:07, March 19, 2011 (UTC) You online? -Rainwillow Heya! Hey Yatz. Do you know how to fix my sig? 21:35, March 20, 2011 (UTC) I'll just type it in, then. Rainlegs So... do we just do them, or do we have to reserve them, first? Rainlegs Durr! [ XD ] Meet ya there! Rainlegs Good! I finally found out how to do the earpink! I thought it was supposed to fill the whole ear, but then I compared it, couldn't see what was wrong, tried it again, and that process continued four or five times again. :( Rainlegs In a few minutes... BTW, Creekkit's image was approved on Wwiki, along with many others that, in my opinion, still needed work. Bramble said she thought they were up too long, and should of been approved long ago. *Growlz* She missed my Birchfall! Sheesh..... Rainlegs I wouldn't celebrate quite yet. Since it still had comments, it'll probably be nominated for re-do in tweak week. :( Dinner. BRB Mmmkay. Tweak Week is a week during a random time that the leads approve on. Only warriors may put an image up for approval here, and they try to do hundreds. Most changes are just tweaks, where they just blur the shading or something like that. Others are re-do's, where they, well, re-do the image. If they just tweak the image, then it's still yours. If they re-do it, it will really be their image, since they aren't using yours. Rainlegs Bramble just asked me to be the new leader of Project Books. I can't feel my fingers. She also asked me to write a note on the talk page informing everyone. What should I say? Help! Rainlegs No, I'm not. Check my talkpage on Wwiki to make sure. Rainlegs Hello? You still there? You still on? -Rainwillow Yes! IRC? -Rainwillow Sure! -Rainwillow I posted a small note there. I hope I don't make a fool of myself. ;) Rainlegs She is? I thought since frostheart was deputy, she would be lead.......? -Rainlegs I gotta go for now. I'll be back around 5ish pacific time. Talk to ya later. -Rainlegs Hey Yatz! IRC? Rainlegs Yatz not having time for IRC? I never thought the world would come to this! XD I have a question- is there a limit for how many chararts you can have up for approval at once? Rainlegs 'K. How's life? -Rainlegs Yay! I'm going to attempt the longhaired med. cats. Seems fairly simple. -Rainlegs AAA Hey Yatz. Would you mind advertising HollyClan Wiki on Warriors Theory Wiki, I'm freaking out my wiki hasn't had a post in like 2 weeks.12:36, March 22, 2011 (UTC)Honeybot Chararts How many chararts can we reserve? Honeybreeze is reserving a lot of them, and I'm getting worried that if she reserved most of them, none of us will get to do anything at all for PCA. -Rainwillow THNX KK thank you sooooooooooo much!!! Though it stinks cuz then I can't get up on the rank leaderboard with Redpaw. :( Whatever. I'm sure I can get ahead. :)Honeybot 12:41, March 22, 2011 (UTC) K, I'll make it! -Rainwillow Can't. I don't feel good, and I'm going to shut down soon. Sorry. :( 13:33, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Just a little something Hi Yatz. I left a meesage on the second PCA archive. Please check it out. It is in the join request thing. Thanks! Wildbreath 23:36, March 22, 2011 (UTC)﻿ ﻿ Help? Hey Yatz. Rainwillow and I need a little help with codeing on our wiki. We can't figure out how to put the cat's pics into their charcats. Can you help? Rainlegs Wow, thats good. Firestar's page might as well be the leader! Oh, firestar is the deputy of his OWN page haha... 00:32, March 23, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Here's the page we need help on. -Rainlegs Thanks Yatz! Do you have time for IRC tonight? -Rainlegs 'K. -Rainlegs Hey Yatz, you back? -Rainlegs Hi! You online? -Rainwillow Hey Yatz! Keep up the good work on the story! LOVE IT! I dunno I think sooo. You left me a mesage yesterday on Honeybot saying you were going to do it...Honeybreeze 16:53, March 24, 2011 (UTC) KK. Honeybreeze 16:56, March 24, 2011 (UTC) hi Hello! -''BRAINULATOR9 (TALK)'' 21:07, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi Yatz! You on? -Rainwillow WTW IRC? -Rainwillow Hey Yatz? I was trying to do Crookedstar's leader image, but the lineart for the long-haired cats is all blurred. Do you want me to try and fix it? Rainlegs Meet ya there! -Rainlegs Project Characters Hey Yatz! ^_^ I was thinking about maybe having a project characters to get the character pages up and running. We really need help to get the articles have information and such. What do you think about it? ~Splashpelt I'm back! You still on? -Rainwillow Yeah! -Rainwillow kk! -Rainwillow Never mind! I fixed my sig so it's not cursed anymore! ED CheetahstarLiving with my own thoughts 19:06, March 28, 2011 (UTC) You know it! XD Rainlegs Hey Yatz, whatcha think of my new sig? Every word has a different link! Cheetahstar Living own thoughts... 14:16, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Sure! That's a good idea. -Rainwillow Yep! Sorry I answered so late. -Rainwillow You still on? I'm waiting for you. 11:37, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! IRC? -Rainwillow Ma First Userbox Hey I did a userbox with a picture on it!!!!! MY FIRST USERBOX EVER!!!! Honeybreeze 18:02, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Here they are... :S Rainlegs PC Hey! I got the box set up for PC. Rainwillow is leader right? And Cheetahstar said I was deputy? Am I correct on this? ~Splashpelt Sure! Are you still on though? ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 12:01, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Meet ya there! Willow is coming on to. ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 12:04, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Are you online? [[User:Rainlegs |'❁ Rai']][[User Talk:Rainlegs |'nle']] 21:57, April 2, 2011 (UTC) IRC? [[User:Rainlegs |'❁ Rai']][[User Talk:Rainlegs |'nle']] 22:12, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. [[User:Rainlegs |'❁ Rai']][[User Talk:Rainlegs |'nle']] 23:05, April 2, 2011 (UTC) In a minute. [[User:Rainlegs |'❁ Rai']][[User Talk:Rainlegs |'nle']] 23:21, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Talking w/ my friend from Montana on the phone. Will be on in a few minutes..... [[User:Rainlegs |'❁ Rai']][[User Talk:Rainlegs |'nle']] 23:23, April 2, 2011 (UTC) K, I'll meet ya there. [[User:Rainlegs |'❁ Rai']][[User Talk:Rainlegs |'nle']] 23:32, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Hai ^_^ I'm glad I joined the wiki! It seems really cool! I promise I'll dedicate my free time to helping this wiki grow ^_^ Holly♥ Medicine Cat 18:23, April 3, 2011 (UTC)﻿ ﻿ PCA I have a question for Project Charart. How would I request to do a charat? If I join, I would like to do Millie's warrior image. Thank you ^_^ Holly♥ Medicine Cat 23:33, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Heeeyyyyy! IRC? ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 00:37, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Grr.......Can't get on IRC anymore. ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 01:01, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Sure. [[User:Rainlegs |'❁ Rai']][[User Talk:Rainlegs |'nle']] 01:04, April 4, 2011 (UTC) I can get on IRC now! Want to go on? ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 01:14, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Millie So, I'm doing Millie, for PCA. Could you scratch her off the needed charart list? Thankies ^_^ Holly♥ Medicine Cat 20:42, April 4, 2011 (UTC) I am now! But I have to go right now, so I'll chat with you tomorrow! ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 13:14, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi Sup yatz! Wildbreath 16:12, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Blanks Of course! I'll start on the blanks right away! btw, can you go on the IRC? :Holly♥ 17:22, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Organizing Articles Hai Yatz; I was thinking we should organize the articles more. All the article seem to have a different setup. For example, the cats setup should be like this; from top to bottom: Character Template, quick description of charcter, family of character, history of character, trivia. And for clans, the setup should be like this; from top to bottom: Clan Template, quick description of clan that it is one of the four clans and its current leader, description of the cats that inhabit the clan like its current medicine cat and deputy. :Holly♥ 01:43, April 6, 2011 (UTC) sure [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']] 13:41, April 6, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Sure! Meet ya there!❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 10:57, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey Yatz! I'm back, but why won't you reply to me on IRC? ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 12:42, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Yatz! Hi there, Yatz! It's me! I was looking around and I've noticed that you're part of the wiki here! I think I might stay here for a while. This place looks very interesting! Cloudskye 18:33, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Ah, not at the moment. I'm at school, and the site that's used for the IRC channels is blocked. Maybe when I get home, I can go on for a while. I'm sorry!! Cloudskye 13:18, April 8, 2011 (UTC) IRC Yes! ~Wildbreath Yatz, I'm back! Sorry I took so long...anyways, IRC? ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 12:26, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hi! Glad to be here, Yatz ^^. I'm working on BloodClans page as we speak, I hope this wikia turns out to be a sucess! 17:41, April 8, 2011 (UTC) I'll admit that there isn't a lot done, but give it a couple months, and this will probably be set up pretty well. Lone Wo 17:52, April 8, 2011 (UTC) WB! Lone Wo 19:27, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Sure! If you're still on of course. :P ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 11:35, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Then IRC? ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 11:38, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Lone Wo 18:58, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: other mistystar I don't think so... Mistystar123 14:25, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey Yatz! IRC? [[User:Rainlegs |'❁ Rai']][[User Talk:Rainlegs |'nle']] 14:32, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ? Why did you delete my fan fiction Into the Past? WDW Hey Yatz, I decided to give it another go and i made Warriors Dream wiki. Its different from yours, because mine lets users make pages and fanasize about what deceased charaters might have done if they haden't died. Where i see your as a multiuse wiki. witch means charater info, fan ficton, art, and theories. check it out here: http://warriorsdream.wikia.com. Plus I was wondering if you were interested in joining as the first offial user? [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']] 13:38, April 11, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Sure! Meet ya there! ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 11:18, April 12, 2011 (UTC) You still on? ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 11:25, April 12, 2011 (UTC) YES!!! ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 11:31, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Sure! ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 11:15, April 13, 2011 (UTC) You still on? ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 11:23, April 13, 2011 (UTC) YES!!!! Sorry I came on so late. I just got home. ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 11:46, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Are you still on? Please come on!! ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 11:49, April 14, 2011 (UTC) No wonder! :P IRC? ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 12:39, April 14, 2011 (UTC) You still on? ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 12:51, April 15, 2011 (UTC) YES!!!!!!! IRC? ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 13:44, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Of course! Meet ya there! :D ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 11:29, April 16, 2011 (UTC) My IRC froze again! Anyways...what did she say? ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 14:12, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Grrr........my connections is horrible! Sorry about that. :( ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 14:29, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I'm still on. Just not able to get on IRC. Stupid Internet! :( ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 14:57, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Not right now. I don't have time. :P 18:36, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Gonna go fix my sig... brb 18:40, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Yes! How about you?❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 01:04, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Are you still online? ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 01:15, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Premission Hey, YatzSilversword. I was browing around the wiki when I came across the well-made linearts for Project Charart. On top of the chararts you say not to use them on another site-but may I have premission from you to use the linearts for chararts on my warriors roleplay site, The Warrior Cats Clan Roleplay Wikia? RainbellyOfThunderClan(Talk)) 23:07, April 23, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome, and thank you for giving me Premission to use the linearts-I'll post that the credit for them was this wikia and that I used them with premission. :) Thank you :) RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) Here's the link to the Project Charart page on my wikia to show that I gave your wikia credit for the linearts. And thank you once again. :) RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) Question? I was wondering if I could make a charat tutorial. What would I have to call the page, and am I actually allowed? Leopardclawxx WindClan forever! 06:35, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Meet ya there! ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 10:45, April 27, 2011 (UTC) you online? if you are, irc? [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']] 16:39, April 28, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Project:Help team? hey yatz, I was thinking mabye me and you could start a project? My idea was this: A help team. A help teamthat could help users with questions, help struggling pages/projects, and make everything big. So no project is left in the corner, and all users are heard. My rank idea was, Leader (Leader of project) Deputy (Basically just another leader) Sr.warrior (more of the experts compared to warriors) Warrior (beggininer Helper) Supporter (Not a part of the project, but supports the idea) And to be a Deputy/leader you must have at least 100 edits and have been on the wiki for at least a month. I was thinking if you wanted to help me with this that you could be leader or deputy (whatever you want) but if you don't want to be either, i can ask someone to eb a deputy. I just dont want to say you could be the deputy because that would be rude considering your the owner of the wiki. Anyway, what do you think of this project? [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']] 20:43, April 29, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon sure,see you there! [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']] 20:56, April 29, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Yus [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']] 22:03, April 29, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Sure! See ya there! ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 12:57, April 30, 2011 (UTC) IRC Hey Yatz! I was wondering if you were online. If so, IRC? We could invite everyone else and we could have a mini party! Wildbreath 00:05, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Yep! See ya there! ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 10:50, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Deputy The time has come to name Project: Idea's new deputy. I say these words before the spirits of our ancestors, and nobody's spirit, wherever it may be, may hear and approve my choice. Feathermoon is the new deputy. Wildbreath 02:07, May 7, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Re: Yep! Meet ya there! I got some news to tell you... ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 11:16, May 7, 2011 (UTC) 3 questions #Is there an image use on this wiki? #Are you online? If so, IRC? #Can you look at the bottom of my talk page? Someone was wondering if we could advertise a wiki. Thanks! Wildbreath 18:50, May 8, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Yep! See ya there! ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 10:47, May 9, 2011 (UTC) hey!!! i think your online...right? Feathe[[User talk:Feathermoon|